Odioso
by Mrs. Paranoia
Summary: Con tal sólo dos palabras podía fastidiarla para toda una vida. Pero lo hacía solamente en el momento íntimo. Y en ése día. •Viñeta, Especial Cupido.


**Disclαimer.** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Rumiko.

Especial de San Valentín.

* * *

**Mrs.** Pαrαnoiα; _Odioso._

**_-._**

«Demonios,»

No iba a volver a olvidarme un aniversario después de esto. El castigo estaba bien hecho, y realmente sabía que me lo merecía, pero, ésta vez iba a darle una sorpresa por el daño que hice.

—Kagome.

—¿Qué?

Cortante. Estaba hasta las bolas. No iba a poder darle un pequeño regalo de San Valentín si estaba así.

Y sobretodo, hace días que la encontraba malhumorada. Sólo recuerdo que cuando le nombré a Cupido, ella ya estaba echando humo por las orejas, y un aura negra emanaba de su cuerpo.

Desde ese entonces, si mirábamos alguna película donde había romanticismo, su cara era de repugnancia total.

¿A cado ésta chica carecía de sentimientos? ¿Por qué estaba conmigo si odiaba al amor?

Bien, suena bastante filósofo decir eso. No es para mí los pensamientos profundos. Solamente los hechos, sí, en eso me manejo bastante bien.

_Perfectamente_ bien, diría yo.

—Hace tiempo que estás con esa cara de…

—Ni lo menciones.

—¿Qué cosa?

Recibí un estirón de pelo por hacerme el tonto. Sonreí, había bajado sus escudos, así que ahora podía aprovechar.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Estás muy tensa—susurré sobre la piel de su cuello, y la sentí temblar cuando mis manos viajaron a su cintura.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué _harás_ al respecto?

—Muchas cosas, muchas.

La giré, y atrapé sus labios sin consultárselo, ella se quejó, pero sabía que en el fondo, iba a ceder. La llevé contra la punta de la mesa, queriendo quitarle de un estirón aquella musculosa negra que llevaba.

—InuYasha, vamos a la habitación—pidió entre gemidos y suspiros. Mordí su hombro levemente y murmuré un "no" entre gruñidos.

Besé su mentón y bajé hasta su clavícula. La observé, su rostro era el más exquisito, era una muestra de que le encantaba lo que le hacía, y sonreí cuando me di cuenta que se mordía el labio para evitar soltar un gritito de puro placer.

—No lo vas a contener por mucho.

—Cállate.

Me reí, y seguí bajando. Le quité esa maldita remera que estorbaba, y lo mismo hice con su corpiño, que tenía bonitos detalles, pero fue una mirada fugaz, porque realmente me interesaban otras cosas.

Ella estiró mi pelo, pidiéndome que fuéramos a la habitación. Y, con gusto lo hice.

Ahora los dos estábamos en iguales condiciones, y comenzó ese movimiento que tanto anhelaba. Meses habían pasado, me había estado torturando por olvidarme nuestro aniversario.

«Buena venganza»,

La oía gemir, y cada vez me movía más fuerte, más rápido. Quería oírla más, suplicarme, pedirme que fuese más rápido. Quería escucharla decir mi nombre.

—Dilo,

—No.

—Hazlo.

Bajé la velocidad, y se quejó. Sonreí, y en la oscuridad de la habitación observé sus ojos chocolates, brillosos, que expresaban muchas sensaciones. Y una de ellas era la _lujuria_.

—InuYasha.

«Kagome»

Caímos los dos sobre el suave colchón, la abracé y respiré aquel perfume que siempre me cautivaba. Era mía. **Mí** mujer, y de nadie más.

¡Ah! Y esto era por mi mal comportamiento, por su maldita venganza, y por algo que sabía que ella detestaba por sobretodos las cosas.

—_Feliz día_—susurré, y sentí la tensión en su espalda. Estaba rígida, sonreí con maldad.

—Omitiré eso.

—Pero, amor, hoy es el día de los enamorados.

Ella bufó, y me dio la espalda. Mientras yo reía con todas las ganas.

—Eres odioso.

—Lo sé, ¿qué puede hacer para recompensarte?

Oí su risita, y comencé a besar su espalda. Mordí su cuello, y se giró, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

—Pídeme disculpas.

Los dos sonreímos. Y la noche continuó.

* * *

**N/A.** Es un odio secreto que tengo con Cupido. Porque, osea, seamos sinceros, dispara las flechas para el lado del culo. ¡Abrí los ojos! (?  
Ah, extrañé publicar aquí. Y volver a poner mis manos sobre word, fue... mágico. xd

Espero que estén bien, adoro esos pequeños comentarios. Aunque sean con rencor (?

**Fin de transmición (: **


End file.
